MUTUAL FEELINGS
by Yeseul Nam
Summary: Sudah lama Jung Jaehyun memendam rasa pada sahabatnya dan malam itu mereka melakukan sesuatu yang membuat keduanya mengungkapkan perasaan mereka yang ternyata sama. Jaehyun tidak bisa tidak senang. [NCT 127/Jaehyun x Yuta/ Jaeyu/M/NC 17/PWP/WARNING: PURE PORN/SMUT] Please be kind and RnR juseyouu XD


**MUTUAL FEELINGS**

Yuka

.

.

JUNG Jaehyun membuka matanya. Menerjab sebentar berusaha mengadaptasi pandangannya dengan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam pupilnya, Jaehyun mendudukkan tubuhnya. Kepalanya terasa sedikit pening. Apa yang terjadi semalam? Memijat keningnya, Jaehyun memejamkan mata. Dia sama sekali tidak ingat. Sesaat kemudian matanya terbuka, diliriknya sisi lain tempat tidur. Oh... oh.

Ada Yuta terbaring di sampingnya. Jaehyun melirik tubuhnya yang hanya tertutupi selimut tebal dibagian bawahnya. Jaehyun mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Apa yang sudah dia lakukan? Dia memegang kepalanya saat ingatannya memutar kembali waktu.

.

.

.

"Jaehyun hentikan.. kau mabuk..." ia ingat suara Yuta menyuruhnya berhenti untuk memeluk teman satu kamarnya itu. Jaehyun ingat saat menciumi leher putih Yuta yang terlihat menggoda malam itu. Oh tidak, setiap saat leher jenjang itu selalu terlihat menggoda.

Bibir Jaehyun menyapu permukaan kulit Yuta yang halus dan lembut. Bagaimana bisa laki-laki memiliki kulit semulus ini? Jaehyun tidak tahu. Yang ia tahu malam itu hanya mencumbu pemuda Jepang yang menjadi sahabatnya, dan melepaskan hasrat yang dari dulu ia pendam.

Ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya terhempas ke kasur empuknya. Jaehyun membuka mata sayunya melihat Yuta menghela nafas, "Akan ku ambilkan air putih dan ku buatkan susu."

Jaehyun mengernyit. Bukan itu yang ia inginkan sekarang...

Ia ingat saat berdiri dan menarik lengan Yuta hingga pemuda itu terhempas di kasurnya, "Jaehyun apa yang kau lakukan?" apa yang membuat suara pemuda ini begitu manis terdengar di telinga Jaehyun?

Jaehyun mendekatkan wajahnya membuat Yuta menoleh ke lain arah. Jaehyun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya saat melihat reaksi itu. Apa ini? Penolakan? Pikiran Jaehyun menolak penolakan Yuta. Diciuminya kembali leher putih yang lembut itu. Sesekali digigitnya membuat Yuta mengerang kecil. _Lagi.. mengeranglah lagi._ Jaehyun menghisap perpotongan leher Yuta dengan bahunya, tangannya bekerja di celana jeans ketat yang sering Yuta pakai saat kuliah. Oh... bokongnya terlihat bagus saat memakai jeans ini. Jaehyun sering menelan ludah jika melihat Yuta berjalan di depannya.

Jaehyun membuka kancing celana Yuta seiring dengan desahan-desahan halus yang tertahan keluar dari sepasang bibir manisnya. Gigi Jaehyun menyapu permukaan tengkuk Yuta sebelum bibirnya mengecup kecil daun telinganya. Gigitan Jaehyun beralih dari sana dan turun kembali menuju leher Yuta. Jemarinya berhasil membuka kancing serta resleting celana Yuta dan tak membuang waktu, Jaehyun menyusupkan jemarinya ke dalam celana dalam biru yang sering Jaehyun lihat di jemurannya.

"A-ahh.. apa yang—jangan Jaehyun. Hentikan ku mohon!" Jaehyun merasakan hentakan kaki Yuta tapi hal itu justru membuatnya semakin bernafsu.

"Oh Jaehyun jangan ku mohon... aaahhh janganhhhh..." tangan Jaehyun meremas gundukan di sela-sela selangkangan Yuta dengan keras.

"Berhenti menolak Yuta... aku tahu kau menginginkannya." Bisik Jaehyun di sela-sela ciumannya di telinga Yuta. Si empunya menggelinjang kecil, "Jangan..." katanya pelan.

Jaehyun menggigit bibir Yuta sebelum mengulumnya. Tangannya meremas kedua bola zakar Yuta yang terasa mengeras. Oh... Jaehyun menyukai sensasi ini. Erangan-erangan Yuta tenggelam dalam kuluman bibir Jaehyun. Uhuh... Yuta harus belajar tenang.

Jaehyun melepas ciumannya dan sebelum Yuta mengatakan apapun, jemarinya lebih dulu masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Yuta. Ah.. hangat. Jaehyun memejamkan matanya ketika jemarinya menyentuh lidah Yuta yang langsung menghindar.

Jaehyun melepaskan tangannya dari kemaluan Yuta dan beralih ke kedua tangan pemuda Jepang itu. Ditahannya kedua pergelangan tangan Yuta mengundang protes si empunya. Jaehyun mengeluarkan jemarinya dari mulut Yuta, jarinya terasa lengket. Jaehyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yuta yang langsung memalingkan muka. Wajah Yuta memerah, bibirnya mengkilap, matanya berair. Jaehyun mengecup kelopak mata kiri Yuta yang tertutup.

"Jaehyun... hentikan..." rintihan itu justru membuat Jaehyun semakin ingin melanjutkan aktivitas mereka.

Dibaliknya tubuh kurus Yuta. Ups.. jangan salah. Jaehyun pernah ikut bela diri sebelumnya, jadi pekerjaan seperti ini... bukan masalah.

Jaehyun mendudukkan diri di atas paha Yuta yang telunkup di bawahnya. Menggigit bibir, Jaehyun mencondongkan tubuhnya seraya menggesekkan kemaluannya yang mulai bangkit melewati belahan pantat Yuta. Jaehyun nyaris mendesah. Dicengkramnya kedua pergelangan Yuta dengan tangan kirinya, Jaehyun melihat Yuta meringis sakit. Mengedipkan mata sayunya, Jaehyun melihat ke sekeliling tempat tidur berusaha mencari sesuatu untuk—ah... ketemu. Tangan kanan Jaehyun mengambil dasi birunya yang tergeletak di samping bantal. Sifat teledornya kadang bisa berguna di saat yang seperti ini.

Diikatnya kedua pergelangan Yuta dan langsung menuai protes dari lelaki cantik yang kini meronta itu. Yuta meronta, beberapa teriakan terdengar menggema di kamar, jadi Jaehyun membekap mulut Yuta dengan ciuman selagi tangannya bekerja untuk mengaitkan pergelangan Yuta.

Selesai.

Jaehyun memutar tubuh Yuta kembali terlentang dnegan kedua tangan terikat di belakang. Jaehyun mengamati hasil pekerjaannya. Lidahnya terjulur menjilat bibirnya. Tubuh Yuta sekarang terlentang tepat di bawahnya dengan celana terbuka menampakkan gundukkan yang mulai bangkit di tengah selangkangannya. Jaehyun menggigit bibir lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya demi menghisap leher Yuta membuat bekas kemerahan di sana. Erangan kecil keluar dari bibir Yuta. Jemari Jaehyun bekerja di kaos longgar yang sering Yuta kenakan. Menyingkapnya ke atas, Jaehyun disuguhi pemandangan indah dada yang tak terlalu bidang dengan dua tonjolan berwarna pink yang mulai menegang.

Jaehyun menjilat bibirnya sendiri sebelum menuruhkan wajahnya sejajar dengan puting kanan Yuta menuai protes dari lelaki cantik itu. Jaehyun mengecup kecil puting itu selagi jemari tangannya memainkan puting kiri Yuta. Dari ekor matanya Jaehyun melihat Yuta memalingkan wajah selagi menggigit bibir. Oh.. Yuta harus belajar menurut.

Tak membuang waktu Jaehyun menghisap kecil, menggigit pelan lalu menjilat puting yang makin keras itu membuatnya memerah. Tersenyum puas, Jaehyun melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Erangan-erangan tertahan terdengar dari atas memberi sinyal bahwa Yuta menyukai apa yang Jaehyun kerjakan di tubuhnya.

"Ah.. Jaehyun.. ah.. sudahh.." Yuta menghentakkan kakinya membuat Jaehyun mengernyit. Dilepasnya pagutan bibirnya dari puting kiri Yuta demi menahan kaki Yuta dengan menyentuh kemaluan Yuta yang menegang dan mulai mengocoknya.

Jaehyun mendengar Yuta nyaris berteriak. Gemas, Jaehyun menurunkan celana jeans yang Yuta kenakan dan membuangnya ke sudut kamar. Oh.. sepasang paha mulus ini selalu membuat Jaehyun ingin mengecupinya. Dan dilakukannya, dia mendekatkan wajahnya seraya mengecupi paha dalam Yuta secara bergantian.

Jaehyun membuka kakinya, memenjarakan tubuh kurus Yuta di antara pahanya sebelum berlutut tepat di depan wajah Yuta dan membuka reselting celananya. Jaehyun melihat Yuta melebarkan matanya.

"J-Jaehyun... aku tidak mau melakukan—ooh!" ucapan Yuta terpotong saat Jaehyun memasukkan batang kemaluannya yang semakin besar ke dalam rongga mulut Yuta yang terbuka. Ah... Jaehyun memejamkan matanya. Rasa hangat dan basah langsung terasa seperti menyengat di seluruh tubuh Jaehyun.

Menatap ke bawah, Jaehyun melihat wajah cantik Yuta memerah dengan mata berair dan mulut terbuka penuh dengan kemaluannya. Jaehyun menggigit bibir, "Hisap." Perintahnya. Jaehyun melihat mata Yuta bergetar sebelum terpejam dan hisapan serta tarikan kuat dirasakannya seolah menarik tubuhnya. Jaehyun menengadah.

"Aaahh..." dia mendesah panjang sembari memejamkan mata. Pinggulnya perlahan bergerak memasuk-keluarkan kemaluannya yang memerah di dalam mulut hangat Yuta. Semakin lama, gerakannya semakin cepat. Setelah beberapa detik, Jaehyun menunduk melihat Yuta masih bekerja, menghisap dan sesekali menjilat lubang kemaluannya membuat Jaehyun merintih keenakan. Ditangkupnya kedua pipi Yuta yang membesar, dengan satu gerakan cepat, Jaehyun memasukkan kemaluannya.

"Mpphh! Aghhh—ohok!" Yuta terbatuk. Jaehyun menatap lelaki di bawahnya lalu membelai pipinya, "Tidak apa-apa..." bisiknya sebelum menggerakkan pinggulnya kembali. Erangan Yuta membersi sensai getaran hebat di kemaluannya. Jaehyun merasa seperti disetrum. Oh, tapi dia menyukainya...

Menyeringai kecil Jaehyun meremas rambut halus Yuta saat melihat dengan agresif, lelaki cantik itu menghisapi kemaluannya. Jaehyun mendesah puas lalu mencabut kemaluannya dari mulut Yuta. Ditatapnya sebentar paras manis Yuta yang menatapnya dengan mata sayu yang berair dan mulut terbuka.

Jaehyun menurunkan tubuhnya lalu membuka celana dalam Yuta dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Jaehyun melihat mata Yuta melebar, "J-Jangan Jaehyun... ku mohon!"

Tapi semua itu sia-sia saat Jaehyun mengecupi tulang selangkanya, semua rintihan Yuta berganti menjadi erangan nikmat saat dengan sengaja, Jaehyun menghisap kecil kulit kemaluannya. Jaehyun menyeringai puas.

Sekarang, saatnya.

Jaehyun menjilat jari tengahnya sendiri membuat Yuta menatapnya dengan was-was. Dengan hati-hati Jaehyun memijat lubang dubur Yuta yang berwarna pink kemerahan dengan jari tengahnya sebelum dengan lembut, memasukkannya ke dalam.

"A-Ahhh!" Kaki jenjang Yuta mereonta membuat Jaehyun segera mengocok kemaluan temannya itu, berusaha membuatnya rileks.

"Tenang Yuta..." katanya lalu memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke dalam. Yuta menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Jemari ketiga dan keempat masuk setelah beberapa saat. Jaehyun mendengar rintihan Yuta yang semakin memudar dan berganti dengan rengekan kecil. Sepertinya dia mulai terangsang. Jaehyun menerjabkan mata sayunya. Dilebarkannya lubang dubur Yuta dengan keempat jarinya sebelum membuka lebar kaki Yuta. Jaehyun mengocok kemaluannya yang besar dengan cepat lalu menggesekkan batang kemaluannya ke belahan pantat Yuta sebelum benar-benar menghujam lubang dubur Yuta.

"A-Ahhh... J-Jaehyun!"

Saat ujung kemaluannya menembus tubuh Yuta, tubuh Jaehyun terasa seperti terbakar. Seperti serangan listrik yang langsung menjalar ke seluruh sendi dan darahnya. Perutnya terasa digelitiki. Jaehyun mencondongkan tubuhnya membuat kemaluannya masuk semakin dalam.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" bisiknya pada Yuta yang menatapnya dengan mulut terbuka. Mata indahnya berair.

"A-ku... tidak apa-apah.. ugh~" Yuta memejamkan matanya saat Jaehyun bergerak.

Tangan besar Jaehyun menangkup kedua belah pantat Yuta yang terasa- Jaehyun nyaris mendesah. Kulit lelaki ini begitu lembut membuatnya tak tahan. Mendorong pinggulnya, Jaehyun mendengar Yuta menahan suaranya. "J-Jaehyun..." bisiknya kecil.

Beberapa dorongan kemudian rintihan Yuta berganti sepenuhnya dengan erangan kenikmatan. Bahkan pinggulnya sesekali ke atas, berusaha menyamakan ritme dengan tusukkan Jaehyun ke dalam tubuhnya. Jaehyun menyeringai kecil dan menghentakkan pinggulnya seraya menatap wajah Yuta saat itu juga.

Pemandangan yang indah. Yuta menatapnya dengan kedua mata lebarnya yang berair, pipinya merah padam, mulutnya terbuka lebar dengan lidah nyaris terjulur, beberapa tetes saliva mengalir dari mulutnya. Sangat merangsang. Jaehyun menghentakkan kembali pinggulnya setelah menariknya nyaris keluar. Yuta berteriak masih dengan menatap Jaehyun.

"J-Jaehyun! Ahhh! A-akuhhh... ahhh... l-lagihh!" erangnya keras saat Jaehyun merasa ujung kemaluannya menabrak sesuatu. Bingo.

Yuta mendesah-desah dengan kedua matanya yang setengah tertutup. Sesekali ia meronta sembari berteriak pada Jaehyun untuk menyetubuhinya lebih cepat. "Lagih.. JAEHYUN! AAHH!" erangnya. Tubuhnya berguncang, terhentak sesuai dengan ritme tusukkan Jaehyun dalam tubuhnya.

"Ahhh Yuta..." Jaehyun mendesah, mencondongkan tubuhnya yang terasa berat. Dia masih menyetubuhi teman satu kamarnya itu. "Ah.. Ah... Ah..." desahnya seiring dengan pergerakkan pinggulnya.

"J-Jaehyun... Jaehyun.. Jaehyun..." bisik Yuta seolah namanya adalah sebuah mantra. Menarik nafas panjang, Jaehyun mengangkat kedua kaki Yuta dan menurunkannya agar menempel dengan bahu Yuta. Kemaluannya masih tertancap. Aahh... Jaehyun masuk semakin dalam.

"A-ah... Jaehyun.. Jaehyun!" erangan-erangan Yuta terdengar makin erotis di telinga Jaehyun.

Tubuh mereka bergerak bersamaan, naik turun... maju mundur... semakin lama mereka melakukan kegiatan intim mereka, semakin keras bunyi kecepak yang tercipta dari sodokan-sodokan keras kemaluan Jaehyun dalam lubang dubur sahabatnya. Ah... sahabat.

"Ahh.. Yutahhh..." Jaehyun menenggelamkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Yuta seraya tangannya meraba pinggang ramping Yuta, menurunkannya tepat pada pergelangan tangan Yuta yang masih terikat. Jaehyun menggigit daun telinga Yuta membuat lelaki Jepang itu melenguh panjang. Dibukanya ikatan tangan Yuta. Seketika setelah ikatan itu terlepas, tangan putih Yuta langsung terkalung, melingkari bahu bidangnya.

"J-Jaehyun-ah... saranghae..." bisikan manis di telinganya itu membuat Jaehyun lepas kendali. Didekapnya tubuh kurus Yuta, pinggulnya bergerak maju menusukkan kemaluannya semakin dalam ke dalam tubuh mungil itu. Erangan Yuta mengeras seiring semakin kerasnya Jaehyun menghentakkan pinggulnya. Dia bisa merasakan jemari Yuta meremasi otot punggungnya dan sesekali menjambak kecil rambutnya membuat Jaehyun semakin menggelinjang nikmat.

"Ohh... Ohh... Ah... Jaehyun!" Jaehyun merasakan tangan kanan Yuta menurun membelai dada bidangnya lalu semakin turun menyentuh perutnya sendiri. Jaehyun melirik ke bawah dan melihat Yuta meremasi perut bawahnya. "Ah.. Jaehyun! Ah! Ah!" Jaehyun bisa melihat otot perut Yuta berkontraksi dengan irama dorongannya.

Memejamkan mata, Jaehyun menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Yuta, "Yutah... ah.. sarangahae... ahhh saranghae..." kata Jaehyun disetiap tusukannya. Yuta merengek keenakan. Jaehyun tidak bisa menahan nafsunya lagi.

Dipegangnya pinggul ramping Yuta dengan kedua tangan besarnya, lalu dimajukannya tubuh lelaki itu dibarengi dengan tusukan kemaluannya. Yuta melenguh keras, "Oh! J-JAEHYUN! AAAHH!" teriaknya. Sial Jaehyun merasakan otot-otot Yuta mengetat terasa meremas keras batang kemaluannya.

Sepertinya Yuta akan mencapai klimaksnya. Jaehyun menggenggam kemaluan Yuta yang jauh lebih kecil darinya kemudian mengocoknya dibarengi dengan tusukkan-tusukannya yang semakin erotis. Ah... Jaehyun hampir mencapai klimaksnya juga.

Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar Yuta berbisik kecil, "A-Ah... aku mauhh.. ughh..." alis Yuta mengernyit, mata sayunya setengah terbuka dan menatap Jaehyun, mulutnya sedikit terbuka dan tubuhnya melengkung erotis.

"H-Haa~ Aaahhh~~" dan rengekan nikmat terdengar seiring dengan cairan sprema Yuta yang menyemprot keluar membasahi telapak tangan Jaehyun. Melihat itu, gerakan Jaehyun semakin liar. Yuta nyaris menangis saat merasakan tusukan Jaehyun semakin keras dan menusuk titik terdalam dalam tubuhnya.

"Ahhh Yuta! Agh! Uh.. saranghae..."

Tak lama kemudian Jaehyun merasakan perut bawahnya penuh dan siap mengeluarkan cairan cintanya. Saat itu juga, sepasang tangan menangkup pipinya, membuatnya menatap seraut paras cantik yang menatapnya dengan kedua mata sayunya yang berair, senyum kecil tersungging di bibir manisnya, "Saranghae.."

Bisikan itu membuat Jaehyun mengerang keras dan perutnya terasa lega setelah menyemprotkan banyak... banyak cairan sperma ke dalam tubuh Yuta. Setelah beberapa detik Jaehyun memejamkan matanya berusaha meresapi sisa-sisa puncak keninkmatannya, ia langsung ambruk menindih tubuh kecil Yuta.

Setelah itu semuanya gelap.

.

.

.

Jaehyun meringis kecil saat kepalanya terasa sangat pening. Mendesah, dia mengambil segelas air yang entah kenapa sudah siap berada di atas meja kecilnya. Apa Yuta sudah mempersiapkannya saat ia tidur tadi? Jaehyun menerjabkan matanya. Ia melirik ke samping kirinya, melihat Yuta tertidur dengan telapak tangan kanannya menyangga kepalanya. Bibir manisnya sedikit terbuka dan kedua matanya sembab, kedua pipinya memerah lucu membuat Jaehyun gemas.

Jaehyun menurunkan wajahnya seraya berbisik, "Ireona..." bisiknya dan seketika itu juga, Jaehyun melihat sepasang mata terindah yang selama ini dia kagumi.

Yuta membuka matanya dan senyum tersungging di bibirnya setelah beberapa kali menerjabkan matanya. "Hm..."

Mereka terdiam beberapa detik. Keheningan terpecah saat gerimis kecil turun. Ah, Jaehyun lupa mereka akan segera memasuki musim dingin.

Tangan putih Yuta terulur menyentuh permukaan pipi Jaehyun, membelainya pelan membuat Jaehyun memejamkan matanya. Jaehyun menggenggam jemari lentik itu seraya membuka mata. Senyuman lebar terukir di bibirnya membuat Yuta terkikik geli.

Jaehyun mengubah posisinya, bertumpu pada ke dua tangannya mengurung Yuta dalam rengkuhannya. Jaehyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yuta yang masih tertawa. Jaehyun menggigit bibirnya. "Ya... apa yang lucu?" tanyanya membuat Yuta mengatupkan bibirnya sambil menggeleng.

"Rahasia." Katanya kemudian. Jaehyun meringis kecil tapi memutuskan untuk tidak mempermasalahkannya. Jaehyun membelai lembut pipi Yuta sambil berbisik, "Maafkan aku..." katanya. Matanya meredup.

Sesaat kemudian dia melihat Yuta menangkup kedua pipinya dan mengecup kecil bibirnya. Senyum kecil tersungging di wajah cantiknya, "Tidak apa-apa..." bisiknya. "Lagi pula perasaan kita sama..." lanjut Yuta mengecup bibir Jaehyun lagi.

Jaehyun tersenyum lebar sebelum mengucapkan, "Saranghae.. saranghae..." lalu kecupan-kecupan kecil dia berikan pada sahabat –tidak, kekasihnya itu.

Hujan kecil di luar sepertinya akan berlangsung sedikit lebih lama.

.

.

.

 **TAMAT**

.

.

.

 **A/N:** /KUBUR DIRI/ ;3; hiks... omg aku bikin smut omg omg omg /dia ngga sadar/? :'' bukan Taeyu lagi aghhh why? Why? /jedotin kepala/? :'' anyway, hay teman-teman... aku bawa FF uh, Jaeyu kali ini :''D gapapa kan yah? Gapapa dong ya? :'D /nawar/ this is the first time aku bikin smut dan SELESAI OMG AKU AJA GA PERCAYA :'V biasanya stuck di tengah-tengah(?) karena malu nulisnya. Ini juga sebenarnya malu banget mau post /tutup muka pake kolor hansol/? :'' tapi apalah arti FF jika tidak di share ya gak bebs? BTW guys, aku nulis ini (bagian smutnya) kira-kira butuh waktu satu minggu lebih ;3; plus editingnya hampir 5 kali karena... u knowguys, nulis smut itu SUSAH BANGET karena mau gimana pun aku pengen FF nya layak buat dibaca T^T eh taunya malah jadi kaya gini /curhat lagi/? T^T DAN KENAPA CASTNYA BUKAN TAEYU? AKU PUN TAK TAHU SODARA-SODARA.. /DIGAMPAR BERJAMAAH/ rasanya kayak... kalau Taeyu itu feelku lebih ke fluffy, romance, manis gitu... ya bener Tiway emang sekseh ngga ketulungan, tapi untuk sekarang entah kenapa aku masih ngefeel Taeyu fluffy cute stories gitu :'' /ALASAN KAMU NAK!/? Anyway, gimana gimanaa? Karena ini FF smut pertamaku, ayo tulis komentar kalian di kolom review temaaannsss pokoknya wajib(?) ku tunggu! XD ahahaha special dedicated for ALL Jaehyun and Yuta biased /lirik bebeb Eri/? yang ada di luar sana ;3; udah ah~ thanks for reading this absurd fic guys, please be kind and review ^^ /hugs and kisses/

-Yuka


End file.
